my little demon
by Neko Arisa-chan
Summary: disclaimer : i don't own anything in this fanfiction. ((except the plot ofcourse)) if i do, i will rape ciel and -cough- marry sebastian -kicked by his fangirls- all characters belong to yana toboso. -she is one hell of my favorite mangaka xDD warning : language. my english is really sucks. i blame my laziness while not listening my teacher when explaining about grammar and st


disclaimer : i don't own anything in this fanfiction.  
((except the plot ofcourse))  
if i do, i will rape ciel and -cough- marry sebastian  
-kicked by his fangirls-

all characters belong to yana toboso. -she is one hell  
of my favorite mangaka xDD

warning : language. my english is really sucks.  
i blame my laziness while not listening my teacher  
when explaining about grammar and stuff.  
so please be patient guys or if  
you don't mind give me some critic's TwT)/.

first day moving in big city, i have to go  
buying some food supply for the rest of week.  
it's quiet funny when you suddenly removed  
from your current work place, except for the  
benefit salary and facilities. yes, i have  
removed from my current work place because  
my "excelent" work and my boss said i have  
much potential, so he recomended me to his  
partner. and, here i am. they give me 3 day  
for my movement and stuff. i don't mind it  
at all. i have prepared everything and have  
moved instanly. but my stuff still untouched  
after i've removed here. first of all, i have  
to refill my fridge, and then cleaning business  
is later.

-ooOoo-  
there is a group of child like me, abandoned  
by their parents, must ended in streets despite  
orphanage. we have to defend our selves for  
keep alive in this cruel world. we have to  
run for avoid the "hunter". they said, if you  
siezed by "them" you will never be free. your  
organs will sold for meditary needs without  
thinking of humanity. but,i never see one  
of them since im here. yes, i am new. atleast  
since my head nurse at the orphanage threw me  
in here because my old is suck  
and in my case, getting old means we can't have  
any step parents.

i approached one of them in hope of i can joined  
to their group. it would be easy if you have team  
for many aspects. like stealing food, robber some  
old man, and stuffs. i don't mind doing that, as  
long as i can feed my self. no one would care and  
that's the best and the saddest thing.

"hei... can i join?" i asked them in rather friendly  
voice. and they all stopped from their currently  
acitivity. and that's make me feel little awkward.  
"who are you? i never see you before" the leader said  
"i-i am ciel. i'm new here. are you the leader here?"  
"oh...ciel huh... yes, i am. my name is alois. what  
do you want from this pityful group?" he asked  
"i- i dont know. but i just need friend, and it would  
be easier if we have team for many aspect. am i right?"  
"yes... you right. but if you wanna join with us, you  
need to show your ability to us, right guys?" he asked  
his team. and they answered it with "yes, boss"

i tought for a moment, what could he want from me anyway?  
but, i cant thinking any further because my stomach growl.  
i didn't eat anything since yesterday. i'm really hungry,  
and with that decision, i HAVE TO do this.

"i am in." i said to alois, and he grew his smile to devilish  
grin. and he wave his hand asking for follow him. all of us  
follow him to some dark street, and rather creepy for me.  
and then, he stops. we hide in gap between small buildings.  
i sneak a peek between some boy that slapped my head to back off.  
"what we doing here?" i asked with wishper voice.  
"you see that guy?" he pointed his finger and led to some  
approaced dark haired man. and i nodded, alois's smirk grew wider.  
"you have to rob that man." he said  
"b-but he is an addult. he also tall. wh-what if..."  
"come on.. why you so worried? he is new in here. absolutely,  
only morron choose this street. this is His teritories, and i doubt  
it that man know it." he interupt my argument with his devilish grin.  
i don't even know what i must to do, but my instinc win upon me.  
i move and approached that man. when i getting closer, he really tall  
than me. and without thinking i began talk.

"give me your money, or you will regret if you are not" i became serious  
while i felt my face become emotionless. but, this man just cocked his  
eyebrow in mocking way. this... will be difficult than i tought. and  
alois and his friends approached me, in order to help me.  
"yeah... give me your money bastard. or... we will do something in  
your beautyfull face" alois said with devilish grin in mocking way.  
"if i say no?" this man chalenged us!  
"you die!" alois and his friends began attack this man with brutal way.  
but that man really have awesome defends. he kicked some blonde boy in his  
leg, while punched the other boy right in his face without dropping his  
stuff. i never see something like this before, never this close. i just stunned  
like a candle doll, suddenly i can't hear their voices, their image blurred.  
replaced with my horrible memories. and before i figure out anything, i can see  
alois being pissed and grab something from his pocket. that is... knife!  
without hesitation, my legs moved to that man, and then... the only thing i feel  
just blood dripping from my lips. it tasted salty, yet sweet. and without any  
mercy and regret, alois pulled his knife from my stomach. i just groaned because  
the pain throught my body.  
"you idiot!" alois screamed to me  
"i-i am... but i cant let another people ...die just because i am hungry."i chouged  
amount of blood and collapse right away. i just can see alois and their gangs run  
away while said "let's go". and everything almost... faded. i tought death never  
this pain. my body grew limp, my breath become hard, i swallow every air i can  
take into my lung. and then... i feel arm wrapped around me, holding me still and before  
i know it, that dark haired man is the one who holds me. i just stare at his eyes with  
pain in my own eyes.  
"i-i am sorry ...sir." pause, i coughing amount of blood again. and before i could say  
anything else, i passed out.

-oooOooo-  
i rushed to main street just for stopping some taxy. this little boy, his life is in  
danger. i don't even know why i doing this, helping someone who gonna rob you. but  
something is different from this boy, his eyes said he really sorry about what he  
will to do. and finally, i have taxy stopped in front of me.  
"hospital... quickly.. this boy is in danger."  
"right away sir" the driver is moving his taxy with unbelievable speed. well, i dont  
care about that. i tightened my grip, worried about this little one.  
"stay there...little one" i whispered to his ear. hopping he could hear my voice.


End file.
